Equestria: Under The Sea
by cavefalcon1
Summary: Under the sea near Iceland a pony named Applejack wakes up to find herself in a strange land and meeting new ponies and people while she looks for her lost sister Applebloom will she succeed? or Will Rapture take her sanity?


Equestria: Under The Sea

Chapter One

Written by cavefalcon1/Drpoorpony

Edited by Listie The Gaming Maid, That Gamer and Hellfilly Deluxe

Applejack felt groggy, like she had been dunked in cider the night before. She looked around her and all she could see was the metal sphere she was in. "What the hay happened last night?" she muttered to no pony in particular, not that anypony was there.

"WELCOME, PONY!" a voice boomed from a nearby thing, almost shattering her ears.

"What the buckin' Celestia!" she shouted. She'd never seen a device like this before and naturally had a few dozen or questions regarding it. None would be asked, but the questions were still there.

"I'm sure you have lots of questions," the voice continued, ignoring Applejack's expletive, "but first, would you kindly look at your hooves?"

Applejack felt that since the voice had asked so kindly, she just had to do what it said and look down at her peach orange hooves. Apparently, somepony (or something) had put chains on her hooves. "What the hay did yah do t'mah hooves y'box?!" she yelled at the box, but soon realized that whatever that thing was probably couldn't hear her.

Her realizations was confirmed when it continued on without even acknowledging that she had spoken. "Rapture is a place where anyone or anypony is entitled to the sweat on their brow" Applejack thought she heard a chuckle when the voice said "anypony", but thought nothing of at the time. The box seemed to like to ramble.

She looked at her hooves again to make sure there were still chains there (they were), when she felt the metal sphere she was in propelled downwards slightly. That was also the same time she noticed there was a big window, which she probably should have noticed before, but she was kind of distracted by the box thing. She looked out the window, hoping to see something that she could recognize, but for some strange reason, the sphere she was in appeared to be underwater. At first, she didn't believe it. There was no reason for anypony to need to be underwater in a metal sphere. Maybe it was one of those projection spells, and Rainbow Dash had gathered together enough to resources to pull off a very elaborate prank or something like that. Or maybe it was Pinkie. she was good at pulling off elaborate pranks. But when she looked, again she saw a giant eye staring back at her. She blinked as she could see the massive body of a squid as it swam away.

"This is a really convincing prank…" Applejack said. It really did feel convincing. She couldn't put her hoof on exactly why, but it did. "That's right, Rainbow, Ah know this is just a prank. You've had yer fun. Now could y'let me outta here?" She did kind of have to wonder if it really was Rainbow and/or doing this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a creek and then smash and a familiar voice speaking up. "Applejack are you in there?"

"Spike? Spike, is that you?" Applejack asked, sounding relieved that something she recognized had finally showed up. The metal near the door started to melt, and Applejack could only assume that Spike was trying to open the door. Shortly afterwards though, it stopped. After a while (a long while), Applejack began to wonder if something had happened to Spike. But then she remembered that the door had a handle to it. She felt kind of stupid, but she got over it very quickly and started to push on the handle with as much strength as she could use. It did eventually open, right into the waiting face of Spike.

"Uh, sorry 'bout that, Spike," Applejack apologized quickly. "Ah didn't know you were right there."

"Applejack, we need to get you to Atlas!" Applejack was surprised at how the dragon had suddenly become much more authoritarian (or whatever the word was). But more then that, she wondered who this "Atlas" pony could be. She didn't know any "Atlas". Spike did, apparently. Spike raced around the corner and Applejack started to trot after him, but stopped when she heard ponies speaking from around the corner.

"Where's the fucking ADAM dragon?" demanded one voice.

Applejack thought she heard Spike say something, but it wasn't loud enough to make out. A second voice then spoke, this one sounding very female and disturbingly happy. "We should just kill him; he's probably just hiding it!"

Applejack looked around the corner. She just had to see what was going on. As she turned her head though, a horribly deformed... THING wearing a mask. It wasn't unlike the masks Pinkie Pie would sometimes give out at her parties. The problem was the thing wearing it.

The thing sniffed the air around it, seeming to not be able to see very well with the mask on. Yet it still found her. "I found another one!" the thing screamed, jumping at her. Applejack did the thing that was most natural she could think of to defend herself and bucked the thing sqaure in it's jaw (if that's what it even was). Applejack was one of the finest buckers in Equestria, so the thing was propelled backwards at an incredible over Spike and into the pony behind him, knocking them both to the ground. Galloping towards Spike, she saw blood everywhere and it kind of sickened her. Where was she? Where ever she was, this was clearly no prank (by Rainbow at least).

The pony that was hit by what may have been its partner got up. It looked to be even more disgusting then the thing Applejack had bucked into it. "Aw, it wants to play..." the masked pony seemed to hiss out of its mask.

Applejack froze in fear when heard that. She couldn't think of a reason why, but it sounded so cold and hateful. Maybe that was it. The almost inpony monster started trotting towards her and Applejack knew that bad things were going to happen to her, but that's when she heard a cracking sound. She looked all around her to find the source of it. It took a moment, but she saw the glass walls nearby were starting to crack.

Finding her courage, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her, making sure to kick the pony thing in the ribs as she went past. When the glass broke behind her, she looked just in time to see the masked pony get pushed out into the ocean. The water was filling the room even as she reached the door at the end of the hallway. She was about to leave, when she heard some static she had heard before. She looked behind her again and noticed a radio near Spike's corpse. With this feeling that it could be important, she grabbed the radio, trying her absolute hardest not to disturb the body. Then she heard a faint voice.

"Applejack… Trust no one... In Rapture." It sounded like Spike, and it sounded extremely weak. She looked down and just as she had suspected, Spike was finally gone. Using her free hoof, she closed Spike's eyelids and took a moment. A moment later, she ran through the door as quickly as she could.

When she slammed the door behind her, the radio suddenly turned on. A voice unlike any she had heard before said "Welcome to Rapture. I be your tour guide, Atlas."


End file.
